


Does John Cameron Is Gay

by cognitioncorsair



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognitioncorsair/pseuds/cognitioncorsair
Summary: An account of Leticia's first day at the circus, and her first time meeting a certain radio host.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I could not think of a better title. 
> 
> Also, I've tried my best to be as respectful as possible, but please let me know if I've written anything disrespectful or problematic.
> 
> French translations in the notes at the end :)

Leticia walked onto the stage, bright and ready for her first day as stagehand at the newly established Orbiting Human Circus (of the Air).  The set was still being constructed all around her, and she marveled at the plush velvet curtains contrasted with the high-tech lights and sound system.

“Excusez-moi? Can you tell me where to find- _merde_.” She stuck her tongue out at the construction worker who was apparently too busy to give her directions.

She tried again. “Sir? Do you know a Mister Cameron, by any chance?” The man simply shrugged and walked away.

Leticia put her hands on her hips, feeling a lot less brave than she had a minute ago. Suddenly she felt a tap on her should. She whirled around.

“Whoever you are, if you cannot point me to zis Mister fucking Cameron I’m going to be very ang- oh.“

John Cameron smiled at her. “That would be me. Leticia Saltier, right?”

She covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh, sir, I am so sorry, I am just very feeling very nervous all of a sudden. I am not usually so crass, I promise.”

He laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’m at least as nervous as you. Come on, let’s talk in my dressing room.” He turned and walked off the stage, Leticia following behind.

“Sir, may I- “

John held up a hand. “Please, it’s John. I don’t feel anywhere close to deserving the title of ‘sir’ yet.”

“Oh, um, John, zen. May I ask- where is ze rest of ze crew? Surely I am not ze first one hired?”

They reached the dressing room and he sighed. “I’ll explain everything in a minute, I promise. Please, come in.”

Leticia looked around the room, noting a cot in the corner and the scattered piles of boxes filling up most of the space. “Are you going to live here or somezing?” She picked up a tube of lipstick. “Your girlfriend too?”

John stared somberly at her. “Something like that. Here, please sit.” He pulled out a chair and she sat down gingerly. He took a seat across from her.

“There’s one thing I need to tell you first, to… well, give some context. You might want to brace yourself, it’s not very good.”

Leticia bit her lip. “No, zat does not sound very good. Is somezing wrong?”

John took a deep breath. “I’m gay. And I completely understand if you don’t want to work with me because of that, I’ll talk to the PBC and make sure you- “

Leticia burst out laughing. “Dieu merci, I zought you were going to say ze show was cancelled and zey were actually breaking _down_ the stage out zere!”

He blinked. “So… you’re fine with that?”

“Oh, John, John, I am more zan fine with it!” She leaned in close. “You see, apartments in Paris are not very cheap, and I have not yet received my first paycheck. Luckily, zere is a woman I know who is willing to live with me and share ze considerable rent. And look what zis lovely woman has given me!” She giggled, holding up her hand to show John a sparkling promise ring.

He stared dumbfoundedly at her. “I’m- I’m sorry, are you trying to say that you’re dating a woman?”

Leticia smiled at him. “Yes, Mister Cameron, zat is what I am trying to say.” She studied the ring. “Only my friends know, but I have a feeling we will become friends very soon.”

John tentatively smiled back. “It’s a very pretty ring, Miss Saltier.”

“Please, it is Leticia. Tish to my friends.” She winked at him. “So, is zat all you wanted to tell me?”

He grimaced. “Not exactly. I fought tooth and nail for this job, but the PBC is putting me on a sort of probation while they see if the show can actually make them any money.”

Leticia frowned. “Not because you are gay, surely?”

“Let’s just say that’s not the _only_ reason. But there is a very unpleasant line in my contract forbidding me from talking about my, well, preferences.” He leaned forward to meet her narrowed eyes. “You have to promise that none of what I’m telling you leaves this room.

She scowled. “Yes, of course I promise. I also promise to beat ze living daylights out of ze entire Perpetual Broadcasting Corporation with my bare hands.”

John’s eyes widened. “Goodness, Leticia. Well, welcome to the circus, I’m very glad to have you here.

Leticia tucked her hair back behind her ear. “Thank you, John, I am very glad to be here. Um, you were saying, you are on probation?”

“Unfortunately, yes. The main restriction is, at the moment, on our budget.” He hesitated. “There aren’t any other stagehands yet because we can't exactly afford to hire any more.”

“You are telling me zat ze two of us are expected to run ze entire show ourselves!?”

“More or less.” John shrugged. “The construction crew leaves tomorrow, and then it’s just us and the acts.” He reached into the box next to him and pulled out a small tin. “Cookie?”

Leticia sighed and took the offered pastry. “Do we at least have enough for zese acts?”

“Err, well, that’s a little complicated, but I have it under control.”

She chewed thoughtfully. “Do you have anyzing stronger zan cookies? I feel like we could use it.”

John grinned, pulling a large bottle and two glasses out of the box. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Excusez-moi- excuse me  
> Merde- shit  
> Dieu merci- thank god
> 
> Come hang with me @ rotatinghumancircus.tumblr.com where the phrase "I also promise to beat ze living daylights out of ze entire Perpetual Broadcasting Corporation with my bare hands" is not seen as unusual


End file.
